Forbidden Love, Broken Frienship
by MYthoughtsSHOULDbeHEARD
Summary: Set after the Rogan Break up. Rocky's dad decides that everyone should go on a camping trip to try and help heal Rocky's broken heart. But the only thing that can heal it is Logan, so Curtis Blue decides to secretly invite Logan to help heal it. They both want to be Rogan again but Rocky's friendship with CeCe is getting in the way of Rocky's happiness. Will Rocky ever be happy!
1. Chapter 1: Heart Break it Up

Set After Rocky And Logan Break Up. Rocky is heart broken over the fact that she broke it off with Logan and feels that she may have been a bit too harsh. Rocky's dad then decides that everyone should go on a camping trip and decides to secretly invite Logan to try and heal Rocky's wound. But will Rocky be able to get back together with Logan, or will her friendship with CeCe stop her from loving Logan.

**Hello Readers, I know what you're thinking 'OMG she's not doing a story based on anime or video games' well Shake it Up is one of my favorite TV shows on Disney channel. I had to make this fanfic because today i just watched 'Love or War it up' (Season 3 Episode 15) and Btw where i live today is the 29th of April (AUS) but in America it premiered today because they are 12 hours behind us. Warning Spoiler Alert i was soo upset when Rocky Broke up with Logan and in the same episode that they started dating. But Rocky had a pretty good reason, it's because CeCe tried to get along with Logan for Rocky's sake and Logan refused so Rocky broke up with him because you know Bro's before Hoe's people. Anyway sorry for the long Author notes but i had to get it out coz i'm sooooooo upset because Rogan is the cutest couple EVA!**

* * *

_Heart Break it_ Up

Rocky's POV:

_Shake it up Chicago Studios_

"Rocky! Rocky! Rocky! You won't Believe it" CeCe yelled as she came running at me from where her and Ty were just talking

"What is it CeCe?" I ask in a sad monotone voice, still finding it hard to deal with what happened between me and Logan. I'm starting to feel that maybe i was too harsh on Logan.

_Flash Back (**I may have changed the lines a little because i can't remember everything that was said)**_

_Logan's Badminton Championship:_

_"CeCe i can't believe you just did" Logan said angrily, because CeCe was trying to open her colour changing gobstopper like candy when she hit rocky who spilt her drink on Casper, who jumped up and his hotdog happened to go flying in front on Logan who was trying to serve and missed because of the hotdog and lost his Badminton championship because of it._

_"But Logan it was me, there was candy and and Casper and and Rocky" CeCe said pleading that it wasn't on purpose _

_"No i bet you this was some well thought out scheme to get back at me for dating Rocky" Logan said _

_"I know CeCe's good, but she's not that good" Rocky said defending her friend._

_"I'm Sorry Logan, i was just trying to get along for Rocky's sake" CeCe said_

_"I Don't care, if i don't every see you again it'll be too soon" Logan said, CeCe walked away leaving Rocky and Logan alone_

_"Look Logan don't be mad at CeCe it wasn't her fault" Rocky said _

_"Look Rocky you can hang out with CeCe, but without me" Logan said_

_"Don't worry Logan you won't have any problems from CeCe anymore" Rocky said_

_"Oh good, no more CeCe problems, how i can enjoy hanging out with my girlfriend more" Logan said_

_"No, its because there won't be an us" Rocky said_

_"Rocky what are you saying?" Logan said_

_"Look CeCe tried to get along with you but you refuse, and i can't date someone who isn't willing to try and get along with my best friend. (**Thats around about what happened)**_

_Back to the Present_

"I just talked to Ty, he said that Justice Crew is performing here next weekend on Shake It Up" CeCe was soo happy and after hearing that i felt a little happier too, we jumped around and acted like idiots because we are both huge fans of Justice Crew. Then Ty came up and told us that it was five minutes til dance time, me and CeCe stopped jumping and did a quick last minute makeup fix then we got into our positions on stage.

Logan's POV:

I walked through the doors of Shake It Up Chicago and quickly ran to where they were filming and hung off to the side so Rocky couldn't see me but i could see her, i needed to talk to her and try to apologize for what happened between us. Everything went dark as the camera said ' we go live in 5...4...3...2...1'

"Hi I'm Ty Blue" I heard Ty say to the audience but i zoned out because i was too busy watching Rocky from behind her rock, all dressed up in a gorgeous Leopard outfit. My heart started to race.

"And now get ready, because we're going on a safari" Ty said just before the lights went dark and Animal by Kesha started playing, i watched as all the dancers came out in there animal costumes but i couldn't keep my eyes off Rocky. Every time i looked at her my heart raced, it was like i needed to be near her or else i would die.

After the dance had finished and they had finished filming i saw that Rocky was heading towards the changing rooms, this was my chance to apologize to her and maybe get a second chance. I went and hid behind the corner so that when Rocky came i could surprise her and talk to her, As Rocky entered the hallway where all of the change rooms were i walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ah...Logan what are you doing here?" Rocky said with mixed emotions, i could tell that she was Happy, Sad, Angry and Confused all at the same time.

"I came to apologize and beg for your forgiveness and maybe..."

"Maybe what Logan" I could tell that Rocky was angry

"Maybe get back together" Rocky's eyes honed in on me like a hawk, then she smiled

"Alright but on one condition"

"(sigh) what's the condition?"

"You make up with CeCe, otherwise i will have to deal with this heartbreak all over again" I looked at Rocky in a weird way

"Heartbreak?"

"Yes Logan, you know when you're so upset you feel like someone has grabbed a knife and drove it through your heart"

"Nope never felt that" that was a huge lie, deep down inside i felt that when we broke up

"I don't know if CeCe will accept me and forgive me" Rocky looked angry

"Logan unless you fix things, there will never a you 'n' me, just a you and a me" Rocky walked away, i reached out and grabbed Rocky around the waist and turned her so she facing me

"Rocky wait" I said as i leaned in and kissed her soft gorgeous lips. Rocky's lips were the softest things on earth, softer than a cloud i only kissed them once before but boy i missed them. Rocky pushed me away and ran off crying, what have i done have i made her heartbreak worse.

Rocky's POV:

I ran to were Ty and CeCe were talking to Deuce, Dina and Tinka.

"Ty!" I cried out, Ty turned around and saw me crying

"OMG Rocky, what's wrong why are you crying" Ty wrapped me in arms and hugged me. i didn't want to tell him it was Logan so i just stood there hugging Ty and crying, CeCe then ran up to me and hug me and Ty. After CeCe hugged me everyone else ran up and hugged me, it was one big group hug.

After everyone had finished hugging me, we went back to CeCe's place were we enjoyed a nice fresh round of pizza and started to recall all the funny things each other had done. It was soo much fun Ty recalled when Deuce wore a pizza costume to try and impress his uncle so he could get a job at Crusty's, I recalled the time when Ty had to act like Gunther and say "Hello Baaabbbyyy!".

At around 11:45 me and Ty headed home, when we got inside the house mum and dad were on the couch and looked as though they had been waiting for us to return.

"Hey Mum, Hey Dad" I said

"Sup Mum n Dad" Ty said

"Rocky, Ty we need to talk with you guys" Dad said to us sounding super serious

"Yes dad" Ty and i said, we were so in sync it was kinda funny

"Me and Your mother have decided that... We should all go on Vacation!" Dad jumped up and down and sounded really happy with himself, Ty and I were shocked at first but then started jumping around with Dad because we were so happy.

"And we have just enough space for you guys to pick 1 friend each" Dad said

" I'm taking CeCe"

"I'm taking Deuce"

'Alright then, go get ready we leave tomorrow morning" Ty ran up stairs, but i just sat back down again and felt miserable. Dad then walked up and sat down next to me and put his hand over my shoulder.

"Whats wrong Rocky, aren't you happy"

" No dad i am happy, but it's just i can't get over Logan i love him"

"Awe Sweetie" dad gave me a hug "Its ok, if you truly love each other than everything will work out in time just promise me you won't stress about it" I looked at dad, he was right i shouldn't stress, if Logan truly loves me and i truly love him then we will find a way to be together. i gave dad a huge hug and ran upstairs to pack my things and call CeCe.

Logan's POV:

I lay on my bed all i could think about was Rocky, i tried falling asleep but all i could dream about was Rocky. I felt so frustrated why couldn't i turn my love for Rocky off, i was about to try falling asleep again when i heard my mobile ring. i looked at the number it was an unknown caller but i decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello"

"_Hello Logan is that You"_

"Who is this?"

_"This is Rocky's father"_

"Oh Hello Mr Blue, Why are you calling me and how did you get my number?"

_"I got your number from Rocky's phone and i'm calling to ask if you want to come camping with us tomorrow?"_

"We?, What do you mean we?"

_"You know my family, Ty, Rocky Mrs Blue oh and CeCe and Deuce"_

"I dunno Mr Blue, they all kinda hate me at the moment"

_"Yes but your the reason my Rocky feels sad, if you two can make up then she will feel happy. but don't tell her i invited you"_

"Wait you think that if i make up with Rocky she will feel happy?"

_"Yes because she still loves you"_

"Alright fine, where are you going camping?"

_"At the camp grounds by the Lake, Yellow Lake Campgrounds i think its called" **(I randomly made up a name, i dont think yellow lake** exists)_

"Alright see you there" I hung up the phone and started jumping and dancing around the room, she loves me, she really loves me. I stopped making a ruckus when my dad bashed against the wall and told me to shut up and go to sleep. I went back to laying on my bed and decided to go to sleep. This was going to be so much fun, and my chance to win Rocky back!

* * *

**And There you have it chapter 1, sorry its not very long its like 11:00 over here and i have plans 2moro so i need my sleep. anyway i hope you like it, its probably not my best work but it'll do for a first chapter. stay tuned i'll post a new chapter hopefully within the next few days and update all of my stories. YAY! XD**

**Bye For Now But Now 4EVER! (You wish it was 4ever) XD XD R**

**P.S. Remember plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Camp it Up

Set After Rocky And Logan Break Up. Rocky is heart broken over the fact that she broke it off with Logan and feels that she may have been a bit too harsh. Rocky's dad then decides that everyone should go on a camping trip and decides to secretly invite Logan to try and heal Rocky's wound. But will Rocky be able to get back together with Logan, or will her friendship with CeCe stop her from loving Logan

**Hello Everyone i'm back with chapter 2, Yay!. I am here and as promised i have brought out chapter 2 within a day of the first one. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, its probably not my best work but i think it'll do for a first chapter. now i need your help, i am in a bit of a pickle here should this story be M or T i don't know because i want there to be some sexual interaction between them but they're like 16 so it wouldn't be right for there to be a lot of sexual interaction. Please tell me what you think and why because i am having a lot of trouble and don't know to write chapter 3 because that's when things between Rocky and Logan start to get quite interesting. Anyway enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Camp It Up_

Rocky's POV:

I looked out the window of my dads car and saw how the orange and purple colours of the sunrise engulfed the sky and surrounding fields in a glorious beauty. I don't like getting up at 5:30am to go camping but when you see the sunrise and the colours make the sky beautiful you kinda feel glad that you did get up. I turned to see CeCe putting on her make up, i face palmed CeCe is always paying more attention to her appearance than to everything else going on.

"CeCe don't you wanna look and see the beautiful sunrise" I said but CeCe didn't pay attention she was too busy doing her lipstick and looking into her little pocket mirror

"No Rocky i don't, because the sun is watching me ride in this car in style" i rolled my eyes

"CeCe we are going camping, you don't need make up because we are going canoeing and fishing and water skiing"

"Yeah but i wanna do all those activities in style, after all a girl's gotta look good no matter what she's doing"

I sighed and just went back to looking out the window, i could hear Ty and Deuce arguing behind us about who gets to ride in the front of the canoe and for some reason Flynn ended up coming with us. I could hear mum and dad singing in the front of the car, they seemed very happy i actually couldn't remember the last time that they were this happy. I laughed and started singing along when they heard me starting o sing they decided to start clapping and shouted 'solo' 'solo' so i decided to start singing can't hold us. Everyone was cheering and laughing and it was quite fun, i looked out the window again and saw a car drive past and i stopped singing. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Whats wrong honey, why'd you stop?" I looked at dad, he seemed quite worried

"Nothing dad, my throat is just saw" Dad didn't looked convinced but then he saw the car i was looking at smiled

"Alright we'll get some water at the next gas station, its only 15 minutes away" i nodded then put my headphones in i couldn't help but think about that car that just passed us, did i really just see Logan in that car aah i must be imagining things. I shook it off put my head on the side of the car and decided to have a 15 minute nap, but it was hard to because CeCe kept on waking me up asking me if she looked stylish enough for camping.

When we arrived at the gas station i got out of the car and started walking to the bathroom.

"Sweetie, where you going?" I heard dad yell i turned around

"I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back in a few" dad nodded then i turned around and continued heading towards the bathroom, just needed to wash my face and wash away the pain i was feeling. i walked in to find that there was 2 toilet stalls that were so dirty it looked like a rats home and 1 sink with a cracked mirror above it. I walked over to the sink and turned the tap, no nwater came out so i kicked the pipe and a few drops came dribbling out. I kicked it again and the water finally started running properly, i cupped my hands under the tap and splashed the water i had collected over my face. I looked into the mirror i saw my self in the cracked mirror looking distorted, i closed my eyes for a second and when i opened them i saw Logan in the mirror looking distorted. I quickly shut my eyes and said 'its just my imagination, its just my imaginations' i opened my eyes and saw me in the mirror i sighed it was just my imagination but just to be safe i quickly left the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom but wasn't looking where i was going and tripped and landed on top of someone, I slowly opened my eyes but i couldn't see my vision was blurry.

"I'm so sorry i didn't mean to i just wasn't looking" My vision still blurry, whoever was under me started to laugh

"Its Ok, I'll deal" I started laughing then stopped, i recognize that voice, i rubbed my eyes and my vision started coming back i could see brown hair which seemed very familiar to me.

"L...L...Logan is that you" i said as i gave my eyes one last rub before my vision completely came back and i saw that it really was Logan

"In the flesh cutie" I pushed myself up from Logan but he grabbed me and pulled me back into him giving me a warm embrace, His finely toned peck muscles were so comfortable i didn't want to leave him but i knew i couldn't be near him for CeCe's and for my own sake.

"No Logan, this is wrong" I pushed myself away from Logan, as i did i could see that Logan was upset i turned away quickly i couldn't dear to see him like that knowing it was my fault.

"But why Rocky, Why is it so wrong for you n me to be together?" I held in the tears as i turned towards Logan, i moved closer to him

"Look Logan i just can't do it, its for the best that we don't see each other" I moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek " Good Bye Logan" i got up and walked back to the car, where everyone was already in the car and waiting for me. I got back into the car and then we were off heading for Yellow Lake camping ground which was another 3 hours away.

_3 Hours Later..._

"Rocky...Rocky...Rocky wake up" Cece said whilst she poked me with her pocket mirror

"Alright...alright I'm up, are we there yet" I got out of the car

'Yep... we're here!" CeCe ran to the boot of the car and grabbed out here make up kit and started hugging it, i shook my head and headed over to where dad was setting up the tents. I gave him a hug and started to help him set up the tents.

"So how many people do these tents hold?" I asked as i dug a pole into the ground

"They fit 2 and i have made up sleeping plans, which i shall announce at the camp fire tonight" i nodded and continued making the tents.

_2 hours later when all tents are finished and the camp fire is set up..._

I sat next to CeCe at the camp fire, the warm flames illuminated the night and made the cold air disappear. It was a beautiful night, all the stars were out and there was a full moon out it was truly a wonderful night. After dinner dad stood up and clinked his knife and fork together.

"attention...attention i would now like to announce the sleeping plans" Everyone stopped and looked at dad

"Ok Tent no.1 is of course me and Marcie's tent, tent no.2 is Ty and Deuce" Ty and Deuce jumped up and started doing a weird dance, everyone laughed and dad flung a bit of grass at them which made everyone laugh at them even harder.

"Ok now that that's done, i shall announce that tent no.3 will be CeCe and Flynn" I looked at CeCe and was sad because that means that i would be in a tent alone and CeCe will be with her brother, just when we thought all of the plans were announced dad stopped everyone and continued to speak.

"And Tent no.4 will be...Rocky and...Logan" Everyone jumped up and said "WHAT!" at the same time and as we shouted that out Logan came out from behind the chair.

"Hey everyone, how's it going" CeCe gave Logan an evil glare

"What's...it doing here" CeCe said, rage filling up inside her

"I invited him" Dad said we all turned around, disappointed at him. now i can't hide my true feelings they are bound to show through.

"I'm going to bed" I said as i walked to tent no.4, Logan soon followed behind me. When he walked into the tent i hid under the blankets so he couldn't see how happy and sad i was.

"Look Rocky we need to talk" Logan said as he lifted the blanket off my head, i turned away

"We can't while everyone else is still around" Logan sat down beside me and stroked my hair

"Everyone else went to their tents just after you left so they are all asleep" I got up and sat in front of Logan.

"Ok lets talk" Logan smiled

"Look Rocky, i thought about what you said and i am willing to try and get along with CeCe for your sake" I blushed Logan was willing to go this far for me

"Thanks Logan that means a lot, but CeCe is mad at you now more than ever and i don't think i still have the same feelings that i had when we dated" Logan frowned he looked really sad, i feel bad for lying to him.

"Oh...OK well we should get some sleep" Logan said as he tucked into his blankets and went to sleep. i started to tear up and went to sleep.

Logan's POV:

After hearing what Rocky just said my heart started to shatter into a million pieces, how could she say that to me was what her dad said to me true or a lie just to get me to come. I decided to try again tomorrow and went to sleep.

_The Next Day..._

"Rise and Shine, Rise and Shine its 6am and its a beautiful morning" Rocky's dad said as he hit a pot with his metal spatula. Everyone moaned but got up i looked over at Rocky who wasn't in her bed it seems she was already up.

"Whats for Breakfast, Dad?" Ty said rubbing his stomach

"Well you'd have to ask Rocky, she's cooking today" Everyone looked happy, Rocky is a good cook

"Do you know where she is?" I asked Mr Blue

"Yes she said she wanted to cook down at the lake" I nodded said thank you and headed down to the lake, this may be my only chance to talk to her this morning. When i made it to the lake i saw that Rocky had set up like a stove with a fire and she used some poles and hung the pot over the middle so it was right in the middle of the fire. Rocky was cleaning what looked like onions in the lake i decided to surprise her, i walked up behind her and hugged her from behind Rocky jumped.

"Guess who" I said

"Logan, what are you doing?" Rocky said as she turned to me

"I'm giving ma girl a hug" I said Rocky looked angry and started to try and pull away

"I'm not your girl and let go" She said as she tried to push me away heading closer to the lake

"No I love you Rocky" i said as i hugged her again

"No Logan no!" Rocky said as he pushed herself back, Rocky tripped on a rock and i fell with her. Rocky ended up in the lake with me on top of her, I blushed and Rocky blushed too.

"Look Logan, we can't plus i have to cook breakfast" I could tell that Rocky was hurting, i looked into her eyes they were so beautiful i couldn't help but move closer.

"But Rocky I... I can't contain it" I moved even closer to Rocky

"Logan...I" Rocky's arms slowly started to slide up mine as she moved closer to me, my heart began to pound.

"Yes...Rocky" We were so close our lips they were almost touching.

"I...I'' just as we were about to kiss Ty and CeCe showed up.

"Logan! what are you doing to Rocky!" Ty and CeCe said together, I quickly pushed away from Rocky then helped her up both of us soaked.

"No Ty, CeCe its not what it seems i tripped and he was helping me up" Rocky said defending me, i was shocked by that

"Yer with his lips!" CeCe said looking pissed "Listen here you pompous dick, if you ever ever touch Rocky i will never forgive you" I sighed here it comes Logan is gonna flip out at her.

"Your right, I'm sorry CeCe it won't happen again" Logan said

"You better ap...wait what?" CeCe looked stunned and so was everyone else

"I'm sorry and I've decided something" CeCe seemed a little suspicious of Logan

"And what might this be?" CeCe folded her arms

"I've decided for Rocky's sake that i would try to get along with you" CeCe looked pissed

"And what's all this for Rocky's sake stuff" Logan looked a little annoyed but he didn't snap

"Well since i love Rocky i decided to get along with you because she asked me to" Rocky decided she'd had enough

"Alright enough breakfast is ready so lets go have breakfast.

_After Breakfast...(**Sorry i think writing about people eating breakfast is boring**)_

"Alright everyone time for todays activity canoeing" Mr Blue said as he pulled out one of four 2 person canoes.

"You shall stay in your sleeping groups when you get in your canoes, now the aim is to be the first one to theme park on the other side of the camp grounds, now get your canoes and get going" Mr Blue said as he and Marcie got into their canoe and started heading down the lake. I ran and grabbed the canoe which had the no.4 on it and ran to the lake were Rocky was waiting for me, i signed for her to be at the front as i pushed the canoe in the water. I gave Rocky a paddle and we started paddling down stream, everyone else was still getting their canoes or arguing over who was to be in the front.

"Lets take a short cut" I said pointing to the left stream at the inter-junction up ahead

"But isn't there fast streams and huge rocks" Rocky said a little afraid

"Beautiful don't you trust me?" I said

"I do, ok we will go left" We turned left at the inter-junction, the stream started to go really fast and all of a sudden rocks started appearing out of no wear it was really hard and we just missed a few.

"Logan I'm scared the waters getting really rough" Rocky was really frightened

"Its ok no matter what happens, i'll protect you after all i love you" Rocky nodded but because we weren't looking at the rocks a huge rock cam at us, there was no time to stop, the canoe turned sideways and it split in to.

"AAAAHHH Logan!" Rocky cried out

"Rocky, are you ok?" I yelled back.

"I'm fine"

"Try to paddle closer to me" i said using my paddle to try and push my closer to Rocky, she did the same. our fingers met and we felt a little safer.

"Ah Logan!"

"Yes?"

"There's a waterfall!" i looked a little confused

"A What?"

"A WATERFALL!" Rocky said screaming at the huge waterfall up ahead, we were speeding up and getting closer, i saw to rocks and jammed my paddle in between them keeping us from falling off the edge but my hand was slippery.

'Logan i'm falling help me!" Rocky cried i tried to grip tighter

"Don't worry i won't let you go...You hear me i won't let you go!" i yelled but my hand got slipperier and Rocky's hand just slipped through my hand.

"AAAAHHH LOGAN!" Rocky cried as she fell

"ROCKY!" I screamed as i jumped in after her, hoping to catch her.

* * *

**Well this ends chapter 2, i hope you enjoyed it. I shall try to update as soon as possible, but please don't freit if it ain't up 2moro coz if not then i'll post it thursday morning AUS time. Anyway you guys probably can't wait for chapter 3, after all whats gonna happen to Rogan will they survive the deadly waterfall drop. stay tuned**

**Bye for now. But not 4EVER! (you wish it was 4ever!)**

**P.S. please remember to tell me ur thoughts on whether it should be M or T THX XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Cave it Up

Set After Rocky And Logan Break Up. Rocky is heart broken over the fact that she broke it off with Logan and feels that she may have been a bit too harsh. Rocky's dad then decides that everyone should go on a camping trip and decides to secretly invite Logan to try and heal Rocky's wound. But will Rocky be able to get back together with Logan, or will her friendship with CeCe stop her from loving Logan

**Hello Readers, here is chapter 3. thanks to those people who helped me figure out what rating it should be I've decided to keep it at T so everyone can enjoy the Rogan love story. I know what your thinking how can she bring out these chapters so close together well the answer is I'm on school holidays and I have a lot of time on my hands at night since i don't have homework. OMG i just saw Iron Man 3 today with my sister and it was amazing, sorry that was weird but I've been spending most of my holidays with a guy who's a really good friend again random. Anyway enough about me lets get on with the story.**

**Rocky: Why does my head hurt**

**Logan: Yeah and my is my left leg broken**

**Me: Ssshhh stop ruining it for crying out loud**

**Rogan: Sorry**

**Me: (Sigh) you two really are quite a pair**

* * *

_Cave It__ Up__  
_

Rocky's POV:

I regained consciousness and rubbed my head, a throbbing pain surged through my body falling from that distance i was bound to be in a lot of pain but for some reason i was only in a little bit of pain. I scratched my back and found someone else's arms around me, I felt the arms of the person i recognized this skin it was so soft i loved it i looked down and under me was Logan.

"LOGAN!" i cried, he must have caught me and stopped me from seriously injuring himself but he wasn't breathing i tried to wake him up

"Logan! Logan! Logan Please wake up!" Tears began to surge down my face as i slapped his face trying to get him to wake up, after that didn't work i tried CPR. But my arms collapsed on me and i just lay there on Logan crying, did he die saving my life.

"Logan...(sob) please...(sob) get up...(sob) I love you!" I said as i kissed his cold lips, I place my head on his chest.

"Cough...Cough" i heard coughing sounds coming from Logan, he regained consciousness and seemed to be ok

"Logan! Oh thank god are you OK?"I said kissing him on the cheek

"Well I've been worse I'll say that. but Zam! I'm glad i woke up when i did" I chuckled softly

"Well thanks for saving me" Logan smiled

"Beautiful that's what i do, now do you know where we are?" I smiled then shook my head

"No i don't know where we are, but i definitely know where aren't in the camping grounds any more" Logan frowned

"Awww man my head hurts" I gave him a worried look

"Same here, i think we might have floated downstream after we fell" I stood up and placed m hand out in front of Logan "Here!" i said Logan nodded and took my hand

"Thanks now lets...Ouch!" Logan dropped to the ground, i knelt down beside him

"Logan what's wrong" Logan started gripping his left leg

"My leg! I think its broken" Seeing such a pained look on his face, i couldn't bear it

"Ok Gimme a few secs" I walked over to a piece of wood and grabbed a bunch of reeds

"Rocky, what are you doing?" Logan looked confused

"Just watched" I said as i wove the reeds together to make like a rope, i place the wood against his leg and tightly wrapped the reed rope around it

"Ouch" Logan mumbled

'Sorry i didn't mean to hurt you"

"Its Ok, I'm a man I'll live but Zam! that hurt" I gave him a small smile and finished wrapping the rope

"All done" I smiled, proud of what i did

"Wow thanks Rocky" Logan smiled, i blushed bashfully

"It's no worries, now all we need to do it find a place to sleep and rest up we can't stay at the edge of the lake all day" Logan nodded looking around

"How about that cave" Logan suggested i nodded, I tried to help Logan up but he shook his head and refused

"Logan it's OK you can lean on my for support" Logan nodded and i help him up and he leaned on me as we staggered over to the cave, I gave a quick glance at the sky there were storm clouds in the sky

"Looks like it's about to rain" Logan said i smiled

"yeah we better hurry, we're almost there" Just as i said that it started to rain, just my bad luck we tried to hurry to the cave. When we got to the cave we both laughed then I gently lowered to the ground so that Logan could as easily as possible sit down, After that i grabbed some little pieces of wood and sticks i found around the cave. Then i grabbed to rocks and started bashing them together trying to light a fire, after about 10 attempts a spark arrived and ignited the fire.

"Zam! its a good thing your good at your survival skills" I blushed bashfully, so did Logan

"Thanks" Logan smiled

Logan's POV:

Seeing how good Rocky's survival skills are, I felt glad that i was lost with her just the thought of being stuck with CeCe made my spine tingle. Rocky came and sat down next to me and check the ropes wrapped around my leg.

"Feel any pain anyway else?" Rocky asked with a sweet smile on her face

"It hurts in my heart, nurse do you have any medication for that?" Rocky laughed then gently slapped my face a few times.

"I'm sorry but the nurse is on break and i don't have any medication for big ego's" Rocky smirked and got up to check the fire

"Zam! you got me there, hey can i talk to you" Rocky turned and saw that my jokey mood turned to a serious one when i asked if we could talk

"Sure, whats up" Rocky's beauty made my heart pound, she came and sat down next to me

"I know you will probably hate me for asking but, will you be my girlfriend again?" Rocky's smile turned into a frown

"Oh... Look Logan it's not you but i couldn't do that to CeCe" A fit of rage filled up inside me and i snapped

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS CECE, STOP BLAMING CECE I KNOW YOU BROKE UP BECAUSE YOU WANTED ME TO GET ALONG WITH BUT IF YOU TRULY LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T LET OTHER PEOPLES OPINIONS GET IN THE WAY!" After that fit of rage i looked at Rocky, she looked sad and i noticed a tear roll down Rocky's face.

"Rocky i...i" Rocky wiped her face

"No..No Logan your right i am blaming it all on CeCe, its both of our faults" Rocky got up and headed to the fire just to add more wood.

"Your right, it was my fault" A tear went down my face, Rocky turned to look at me "I was soo stupid i was to busy worrying about me to worry about you, Your the first girl that I've ever felt this way for. I was scared and didn't know how to act" Rocky walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek

"You were stupid, but it was my fault as well i was so busy worrying about CeCe and how to make her happy that i never stopped to think about your feelings and even my own feelings" Rocky looked down at the ground with a sad expression on her face, a sorry expression. i placed my finger on her chin and lifted her head so we were seeing eye to eye.

"Rocky don't feel sad, we both made mistakes but why don't we try again"

"Logan...we can't"

"Why not, we know what mistakes we made and we can fix them" I leaned in and kissed Rocky on the lips, I placed my hand behind her head for control. At first Rocky didn't want to and tried to pull away but after a second she stopped and wrapped her around my neck to deepen the kiss, After a few seconds my neck got a little sore so Rocky sat on my lap and we continued kissing. After 10 minutes of passionate kissing Rocky pulled away and stood up and walked over to the front entrance, i couldn't help but stare at Rocky as she walked

"Do you have a watch on you, the fact that it's raining and there are clouds means i can't see the sun" I looked at my watch but it was cracked

"Yeah but its cracked i can only just make out the time...its 5 or 6pm i can barely see the number" Rocky nodded

"OK, I'm going out to grab some berries or something that we can eat"

"I'm starving, can we have some meat" Rocky shook her head

"No Because I'm a vegetarian" I face palmed, i totally forgot Rocky was a vegetarian

"Oh Right sorry, getting hit on the head made me forget" Rocky laughed

"I'll be back in a few" I nodded and Rocky walked out of the Cave but not before making sure that there was plenty of wood on the fire so it wouldn't burn out while she was out getting food. She had been gone 2 seconds and already i yearned for her.

Rocky's POV:

I walked out of the rain and into the rain, being in the rain might be annoying and i could catch a cold but i would rather that than be in the cave with Logan. His is so alluring that i would not be able to control myself, i can't be around him not just for my sake but for his and everyone else's. I went near the Lake to see if i could find any berry bushes but i found none, and the rain was getting heavier and heavier and i knew i had to hurry.

I found a huge try and decided to hide under it until the rain died down, but it wasn't gonna die down anytime soon so i decided to rest up next to the tree. I almost fell asleep when an apple fell out of the tree and hit me on the head, cliche i know right sitting under the tree and an apple falls on your head. I thought that if there was one apple there was bound to be more, so i decided to climb the tree and grab some more apples. It was a tough climb all of the branches were odd shapes and they were quite far apart, but i was right there were more apples at the top of the tree i reached out from one of the branches and grabbed one of the branches connected to a bunch of small branches. These small branches were covered in apples so i decided to shake the big branch so all the apples would fall off, after 5 minutes of shaking all the apples started to fall off i stopped shaking the tree and jumped up and down on the branch i was standing on. The branch wasn't very strong and it broke and i fell, i wasn't hurt but i did end up with a scratch up my left arm i looked at the shape of the branch that broke it looked like it could be used as a crutch so i picked up the branch and around 10 apples and headed back to the cave.

When i got back to the cave Logan's face lit up like a Christmas tree i could tell that he was happy to see me i walked up next to him and placed the apples and the branch on the ground.

"What is all this?" Logan asked

"Well the apples will be our food and the branch is so i can make a crutch" Logan looked pleased

"Ok so the crutch is for me to use so i can go with you next time?" I laughed

"No its so you can move closer to the fire if you get cold while I'm out" Logan frowned

"Oh Ok, well its the thought that counts" I crossed my arms and glared at him

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I raised an eyebrow

"Well after all I'm the man so i should be doing all the heavy stuff, plus i wanna be able to help my girlfriend look for food and other stuff" I laughed and Logan looked confused

"Look Logan just because we kissed doesn't mean we are girlfriend and boyfriend" I turned away i actually want to be his girlfriend but now isn't the time to be thinking about that we might be lost for a while and we need to think more about survival than relationship problems.

"I'm sorry i just thought that you loved me and wanted to give it a try" I sighed and looked at Logan

"No Logan that's what you want, look you keep thinking about us" Logan frowned a tear rolled down his face "Especially not now, we need to focus on surviving and finding out how to get back to the camp" Logan wiped away the tears and nodded.

"Your right I'm just worrying about stupid stuff" Logan mumbled under his breathe, i walked up and slapped him. He looked dumbfounded

'Stop Calling Yourself stupid" I leaned in and kissed him on the Lips, i wrapped my arms around his neck at first he was a little confused but then he deepened the kiss and started putting his hands through my hair. After a few minutes of this intense passionate kiss i pulled away because the branch i placed was digging into my knee, Logan stilled had his lips out like he wanted more. "Your not stupid, your the smart funniest most gorgeous guy i know" Logan looked happy to be called gorgeous smart and funny.

"You really think that about me?" I blushed bashfully

"Of Course, I have since the first day i laid eyes on you at the Mall" Logan seemed quite happy about that

"Then why, why don't you love me" I looked away

"Who said i didn't" Logan looked at me and i looked at him

"Well Zam, you do still love me" Logan looked at me and i blushed

"Well you love me more" Logan blushed

"Anyway lets eat some apples, I'm starving" Logan said changing the subject, I laughed and grabbed and apple and gave it to him before grabbing one for myself. Logan took a bite out of his "Zam! you sure know how to pick the good ones" Logan smiled, I laughed and blushed a little before taking a bite of my own apple, he was right they were pretty tasty.

"Logan... Can you make out the time on your watch?" Logan looked down at his watch

"Yeah I looks like its 11:30, Yep its 11:30" I was shocked, had time really gone that fast

"Thanks, I think its time we head to bed, do you want me to put the fire out?" I stood up and was about to walk over to the fire when Logan grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to him.

"No Rocky, lets leave it on after all its get cold at night and we're gonna need more than body heat to keep us warm" I looked at Logan pushing myself off him

"Body Heat!, You think I'm gonna sleep here next to you what if i hurt your leg" Logan laughed then pulled me in and placed him arm around my shoulder ensuring i stayed close to him

"One...My leg will be fine because your on the right side of me and my broken leg is the left one and two...because we both need to keep warm" Logan was right but i didn't feel comfortable sleeping near Logan

"But what if you tried something while i was asleep" Logan laughed

"Are you kidding me, Rocky i love you but I'm not that low as to do anything sexual to you whilst you sleep plus I'm as tied as you are" Logan had a serious look on his face, which made me believe him

"Alright but just this once" I gently placed my head on Logan's firm chest making myself comfortable

"Finally your listening to me, now good night sweet dreams" Logan said as he kissed my head, I shut my eyes

"Night Logan...I Love you!"

* * *

**And that ends chapter 3, what did you think i have to know because I'm not sure if i want to continue this story. My friends keep complaining about me not updating my other story (Naruto- Sasuke X Sakura one) so I'm thinking of taking a break for a while and updating that one. i can type both after all I've got nothing to do 2moro its a Movie/shopping/hanging out with friends free day. But you guys have to let me no otherwise i wont. **

**Bye For Now, But Not 4Ever! (You Wish It Was Forever) XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Fix it Up

Set After Rocky And Logan Break Up. Rocky is heart broken over the fact that she broke it off with Logan and feels that she may have been a bit too harsh. Rocky's dad then decides that everyone should go on a camping trip and decides to secretly invite Logan to try and heal Rocky's wound. But will Rocky be able to get back together with Logan, or will her friendship with CeCe stop her from loving Logan

**Hello readers, guess what i have decided to continue and no it is not going on hiatus but starting next week it might take a bit longer for me update because term holidays end next week :( So i won't have as much time on my hands but i will get some time to able to write so don't worry i won't be going on Hiatus. Anyway i'm not going to talk for long so enjoy chapter 4. XD**

* * *

_Fix It Up_

Rocky's POV:

The Sun shone through the cave and hit my face, causing me to unfortunately wake up i rubbed the dust out of my eyes and looked at Logan he seemed so peaceful that i didn't want to wake him up. I looked at my shirt there was a huge black stain on it that was annoying me, so i decided that i would go down to the Lake and try to wash it off but not before leaving Logan a message in the dirt. And went off to the Lake to go and wash the stain off my shirt.

Logan's POV:

I woke up to find that Rocky wasn't there but in her place was a message in the dirt 'Gone to the Lake, Be back in a few' i looked at the crutch she had made me why do i have to sit here and wait for her. I slowly tried to get up but it was tough with a broken leg, i reached over and grabbed the crutch dug it into the ground and then got up it was a hell of a lot easier with a crutch. I hobbled out of the cave and headed for the Lake to meet up with Rocky, when i arrived i saw that she had taken off her shirt and it looks like she was cleaning the shirt how is the perfect time for me to surprise her. I staggered up behind he slowly lowered myself and then wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Guess who" I said surprising Rocky

"Logan..What...What are you downing here" She said turning around "Your not suppose to be moving"

"Well I'll be Zam! you look mighty fine" I smirked, Rocky looked confused then realized what i meant

"Hey..Hey close your eyes your not suppose to see" She said rummaging for her shirt, but her leg slipped and she slipped into the water

"Rocky what happened" I said with my eyes closed i was about to open them

"Don't open them i haven't put my shirt back on yet" She said i tried to locate her with my hand but i couldn't find her. Not realizing how close to the water i was i took a step forward and ended up in the water on top of Rocky...again.

"Well i seem to be falling on you a lot" I said, Rocky laughed

"That you do, your always falling for me" We both cracked up laughing, i kissed her on her forehead, she blushed

"Oh my Zam, the comedian is in the house" I said slowly got up trying to cause myself as little pain as possible, once i was up i put my hand out to help Rocky up.

"Thanks" She said as she took my hand and i helped her up out of the lake

"So signor survival, whats for breakfast?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little more

"First of all its signora, but i prefer madam...and second we still have those apples from yesterday we can eat" i smiled, i love it when she corrects me. I looked up at the sky it was a beautiful day

"Hey Rocky, why don't you run and get the apples and we sit out here for the day" Rocky looked at me then nodded

"That's a great Idea! be back in a few" Rocky ran back to the cave, i looked around at all the trees and saw the apple tree Rocky was talking about and decided that underneath that tree would be a create place to sit. So i decided to stagger over there as fast as i could and sit under the tree to prove to Rocky that she doesn't need to take care of me even though i have a broken leg.

"I'm back" Rocky said as she sat down next to me and handed me an apple 'Did you miss me" she said with a smile on her face

"Of course i did" I blushed bashfully and so did Rocky

"Logan" Rocky said shyly

"Yes Rocky" I said before taking a bite of my apple

"About the conversation we had yesterday I...I.." Rocky paused

"Yes Rocky..What is it" I could tell Rocky was really nervous and embarrassed

"I..I..I want to give us another shot" I looked at her both happy and stunned

"Rocky are you serious" Rocky nodded

"Yes i thought about what you said yesterday and decided that i shouldn't care what CeCe thinks but about how i feel" I could tell Rocky was being serious

"And you decided"

"I've decided that what i feel right now, is and undying love for you and i want to give us another shot" Rocky looked at me, through these eyes i could tell she really did love me with all her heart and i loved her back

"Oh Rocky, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that" Rocky turned towards me

'You mean you have been waiting for me this whole time" I nodded

"Yes, your the only girl I've ever loved like this do you think i was ever going to let you go that easily" Rocky smiled then leaped at me and stared passionately kissing me, I placed my hands up her back to deepen the kiss and she placed her hands on either side of my head. I loved this girl and now that she was mine once again i was never going to let her go ever again, I've learnt from my mistakes and plan to be a better boyfriend this time. Rocky pulled away and continued eating her apple and so did I, I was starving and the apples were the only thing Rocky could find so i planned to eat as mush as possible

"Hey Logan" Rocky said

"Yes Beautiful" I said, Rocky blushed

"When and if we get back, should we tell CeCe and Ty that we got back together?" I took another bite out of my apple

"Well it shouldn't be too much longer until we're found, and i think we should tell them when and if we're ready"Rocky nodded. After we finished eating our apples Rocky and I decided to enjoy this beautiful afternoon together and have a descent conversation without any interruptions from Ty and CeCe.

"Come here Rocky, then we can enjoy the afternoon better" I said signalling for Rocky to come and lean on me like she did last night, she nodded and came and leaned on my right side as to not hurt my broken leg

"So Logan..What do you want to talk about?" Rocky asked

"Well tell me everything about you and CeCe, I never actually found out how you two met"

"Well it all started when we were kids at this dance school, I wasn't very good and wanted to quit but CeCe told me not to and since then we've been the best of friends" Logan looked at me stunned

"Wait...Wait...Wait...hold up...you mean to tell me that quitter CeCe wasn't the one who told you to keep dancing" Rocky laughed

"I know right, who would have though since CeCe quits a lot of things"

"Well holy Zam, I would never have guessed I guess they're right when they say people change as they get older" Rocky giggled softly

"And what about Tinka?"

"Well your not going to believe this but up until recently me and Tinka and her brother Gunther were Frenemies" I looked at Rocky, I didn't know Tinka had a brother

"And what was this Gunther like?" Rocky started to laugh

'He was the male version of Tinka, well obviously they were twins" I laughed, there was actually someone just like Tinka out there

"And whats the story with them"

"Well you wouldn't believe this but CeCe actually really like Gunther and he liked her back, even though she'll deny every word" I almost peed myself because what Rocky was saying was soo funny

"Get out of Town! CeCe actually liked this guy"

"Yep they even went to one of the school dances together"

"Well Holy Zam! this is so freaken hilarious, so what happened to him?"

"Well he left around the time Shake It Up got burnt down, Thats when Tinka became my friend and CeCe changed" I looked at Rocky

"Changed? How!" Rocky looked at me

"Well you know what it's like to lose someone you love, even though again she won't admit it she was pretty upset" I felt kinda bad for her, I never knew she went through the same thing i went through

"Wow I never knew"

"A lot of people don't, CeCe's very good at hiding this sort of stuff" I looked at Rocky, Obviously she must be I've never seen her act sad or depressed although i never pay attention to her only Rocky

"Hey Rocky"

"Yes Logan What is it.."

"Can i have a kiss... I think my leg is playing up and aren't girlfriends suppose to kiss and make things better" Rocky laughed

"You big idiot" She said before she leaned over and gave me a kiss, I know that was a bit cheesy but i love Rocky's soft lips and just can't get enough of them.

"Rocky" I said as i interrupted our kissing session

"Yes Logan"

"I'm glad we were able to fix things up between us" Rocky smiled then she decided to get up, she put her hand out so she could help me up

"Me too Logan...Me too Now come on lets go back to the cave" I nodded and took her hand as she helped me back to the cave.

"Rocky, thanks for always being there" I said as i leaned on Rocky whilst we walked back to the cave

"Its no problem what are girlfriends" She smiled

"True that Rocky True That" I smiled back

"Aww Now look isn't it this the sweetest little couple ever" a voice said coming out of the cave

"Yes I agree it is" Another voice said

"Who are you" I said, knowing that I've heard these voices before but not being able to pinpoint them because of the echoey sound the cave makes "Show yourselves" I said

"Fine then" The first Voice said as both figures walked out of the cave

"Its you" Rocky said

* * *

**Well there ends chapter 4, sorry its not very long but i mean come on people its like Midnight i can't write all night after all i have shopping to do tomorrow. Anyway from now on it might take longer for me to update so you people are gonna have to be patient. I'm tired and ain't gonna talk for long so GOODNIGHT PPL**

**Bye For Now But Not 4Ever! (You Wish It Was 4Ever) XD**


End file.
